clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stamp
Stamps are special rewards, released on July 26, 2010. Stamps are earned by playing games and working as a team with other penguins. There are 4 difficulty levels of stamps: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Extreme. Some are for all penguins and some are only for members. Currently, 198 stamps are available to be earned. Stamp Book The Stamp Book, located on your player card, is used to collect your stamps. Each individual Penguin has his/her own Stamp Book. Members are able to customize the cover of their Stamp Book, and are able to edit the color, highlight, pattern, and icon. You are also able to display your favorite stamps and pins you have received. You may only display 6 stamps and pins on the cover of your stamp book at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins can also be accessed, allowing penguins to show off their stamps. Most penguins use this feature to show the "Near impossible to get" stamps they have earned. In the stamp book, the stamps are divided into 4 general sections. Some of these sections also have sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there are sub-sections devoted to individual games. The "Events" section only had the Characters sub-section until the Party sub-section was released in August 2010. Also, each section has its own design. Game stamps are hexagonal-shaped, Video Game Stamps are trapezoid-shaped, activity stamps are oval-shaped, and events stamps are triangularly shaped. Pins In addition to stamps, pins are also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins can show off their pins to other Penguins in Club Penguin. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). If you mouse over them, you can also see when the pins were released. History *When stamps were introduced on July 26, 2010, there were 107 stamps. Also, the Club Penguin Team limited the mini-game experience for Non-Members. Thin Ice now only allows non-members to play up to level 10, Jet Pack Adventure only allows non-members to play up to Level 2, and Astro Barrier only allows non-members to play up to Level 6. Aqua Grabber only allows non-members to play 'Clam Waters' Stage. Catchin' Waves now only allows non-members to play Surf Lesson and Freestyle. *For a few minutes when the stamps were released, some penguins already had all the stamps. This was a bug, and was fixed very soon after. *On August 5, 2010, 28 Puffle Rescue stamps appeared under the Games section, although there were none available, so Puffle Rescue stamps were taken out soon after. *During the Mountain Expedition, two new stamps were released, it allowed users to get up to 109 stamps. *On August 13, 2010, a new section called "Console" appeared after "Games". It contained a sub-section named "Wii" with 1 stamp. It was removed soon after. *On August 31, 2010, the Puffle Rescue stamps returned after being de-bugged, with 27 stamps, along with a new subsection appeared in "Games" called "Missions". A total of 49 new stamps were added giving the current total of 158 stamps. The subsections in "Events" and "Games" were also rearranged. *On September 2, 2010, 2 new stamps appeared for The Fair 2010 in the "Party" section increasing the total to 160 stamps. *On September 5, 2010, Happy77 confirmed Club Penguin: Game Day! would have 14 stamps when released. *On September 7, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released five new stamps for Field-Ops increasing the total to 165. *On September 13, 2010, the Club Penguin Team released 14 new stamps for Club Penguin: Game Day!, and 4 new stamps for Jet Pack Adventure , relating to the Release of Green Puffles joining you. With the release of the Game Day stamps, the new section "Video Games" was added for a total of 183. *According to an email, the Halloween party will have stamps. *On October 4, 2010, the Cart Surfer stamps were released. There were 12 new stamps increasing the total to 195. *On October 23, 2010, the Celebration stamp was released, giving a total of 196 stamps. *On October 28, 2010, the Monster Mash stamp and the Scavenger Hunt stamp were realesed, giving the total of 198 stamps. *There will be stamps for Card-Jitsu Fire Proof List of Stamps Gallery Stamps.png|The Stamps "logo". Stamp26.png|A preview of stamps from the What's New Blog. stamps login screen jetpack adventure.jpg|A Login Screen featuring the stamps. Stamps login screen rubber duck.jpg|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps. StampBanner.gif|The banner for stamps Χωρίς τίτλο.JPG|Edited Stamp Book χωρίς hot.JPG|A Non-Member's Stamp Book Χωρίς fd;.JPG|Stamp Book at the "Games" page before the updates. Stamp Gltch GARETARE.png|This was a glitch that happened on October 11th, 2010 See Also *List of Stamps Category:Items Category:Stamps Category:Club Penguin